Revelations
by 24DeltaQuadrant
Summary: The final endgame is played out as Slade and the Titans battle each other for the final time. Rated T for violence and some mild language. Chapter Eight is up! Please review. Tell me what you think of each individual chapter.
1. The Message

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of these characters. Any similarities between this and the TV show/comic book are purely coincidental.

The waves beat almost silently against Titan Isle. It was a quiet, peaceful day. The sun was setting, but no birds were chirping. Even the sound of the city was almost nonexistent. There seemed to be no traffic in the city tonight, and it was odd because it was in the middle of rush hour. An almost eerie quietness filled even the city streets. There were no honking horns, no yelling at gas stations, no loud restaurants.

Even Titans Tower was quieter than usual. Raven was on the roof in her daily meditation. Robin had sat down with _Prey_ and had been reading for two and a half hours. Cyborg was fooling around with his systems doing who-knows-what. Beast Boy was in his room doing the fill-in puzzles that he did when he was bored. He normally listened to music while doing the fill-ins, but tonight, he kept his stereo quiet. Starfire was just out walking around the tower not doing much of anything. And Terra was in the kitchen cooking dinner making very little sound.

Even though he appeared to be engrossed in his book, Robin had noticed how quiet it was around the tower. He felt it to be the proverbial calm before the storm. He thought for an instant that Slade might be planning an attack, but then dismissed the thought as mere professional paranoia.

He had some pretty bad memories of Slade. Slade had attempted to destroy the Titans time and time again. His first attempt was through the H.A.E.V.P., a group made up of Gizmo, Jynx, and Mammoth. Then he used muscles with Cinderblock and Plasmus. Slade had used Thunder and Lightning's ignorance in his favor by creating a fire monster that would have destroyed the city, had not Beast Boy been able to convince Thunder and Lightning to help them. He then attempted to obtain several data disks through a criminal known only as "Red X". Red X was Robin in disguise trying to figure out who Slade was, but he failed. Slade, fortunately, did not obtain the disks. Then Slade forced Robin into becoming his apprentice by threatening to kill the other Titans if he didn't help Slade. Then Slade had attacked when they first met Terra. He tried to get her to be his apprentice, but failed again. Finally, in their last meeting, Slade had tried to destroy Titan Tower, but he failed yet again. They had not heard from Slade in a long time.

He returned to reading his book for however long until Terra called them in for dinner. It smelled like meatloaf and baked potatoes. He wondered if she was any good at that.

Right as Robin moved his eyes back into his book, he heard Terra yell out, "Dinner is ready! I've got meatloaf, baked potatoes and corn." When she stopped yelling, she turned and looked at him, as if just noticing that he was there in the room. She said shyly, "Oh. Hi, Robin." Robin paused for a minute, not sure what to do. She then asked him, "Are you going to come and have dinner?"

"Oh, sure, yeah," he replied. "Sorry. My mind was kind of drifting there." She walked back into the kitchen. He closed his book and followed her, just a few seconds behind.

Cyborg was already in there waiting for everyone else. "That a good book, man? You've been sitting on that couch for two and a half hours."

"Yeah, it's good," Robin replied. "It's the best Michael Crichton book I've ever read."

"I thought you liked _The Andromeda Strain_ really well."

"I do, but this book is better."

Starfire walked in the door. She looked hot. "I have been traversing through the entire tower," she said. She looked exhausted. "How large is this tower?"

Cyborg looked puzzled as he tried to remember the exact number of square feet. "I think it's about thirty thousand square feet."

"How can feet be square?" Star asked. Cyborg, Robin and Terra had to work VERY hard to keep from laughing their heads off. "What is wrong? I asked a simple question. How can feet be square?"

"Star, you do know what a foot is, in terms of measuring units, right?" Starfire nodded yes. "Well, when you multiply a foot times a foot, you get a square foot. Do you understand?" Robin asked.

"No."

Robin sighed in exasperation. "I give up."

Raven then walked in the room with a smile on her face. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Raven looked at them, understood their unspoken question, and said, "Meatloaf, baked potatoes, and corn is my favorite meal."

"You have a favorite?" Terra asked.

"Doesn't everyone have a favorite food?" she asked. "Now who are we waiting for?"

Beast Boy ran in the door, slipping and nearly crashing into the cabinet. Robin had to stifle a laugh when Beast Boy came down the stairs.

He laughed sheepishly, and asked with great interest, "So, what's on for dinner?"

"I made baked potatoes, corn and meatloaf," Terra replied with a fun tone in her voice.

"You fixed meat?" Beast Boy asked in an extreme dumbfoundedness. "I do not eat meat."

"I didn't know that you don't eat meat," Terra said. She backed off as in preparation for a verbal attack from BB.

"Oh, never mind," he replied. "I'll go hungry." He walked off to who knows where, about to do who knows what. Robin heard a door slam.

"Why doesn't he eat meat?" Terra asked in honestness.

"His excuse is that he's been a lot of the animals that you would eat if you were eating meat," Cyborg replied. "I think that it's just some kind of ploy."

"What do you mean by 'ploy'? What would he be trying to get out of?" Terra asked.

"Haven't quite figured that part out yet. I'm sure there's something going on behind the scenes," Cyborg said. Robin had to suppress a laugh when he saw Cyborg's assurance in himself.

"May we please stop with whatever analyses you were engaged in and just eat?" Raven asked.

"I'm all for it," Robin said. He then added, "Why did you just say that like a technical freak? You could have just said, 'Let's shut up and eat.'"

"Let's dig in. I heard you say that you make some really good baked potatoes, Terra," Cyborg said.

"I like to think so," Terra replied, smiling and blushing slightly. "But that's my own personal opinion and everyone is biased for themselves."

That comment elicited a laugh from Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. Raven, well . . . . she was just Raven. Very little emotion whatsoever. And the joke had not prompted her to laugh. No jokes ever did.

A loud beeping sound was suddenly emitted from the video-link phone in the main living area. Cyborg was the first person up and to the vid-screen. Beast Boy followed, then Robin, Star, Raven, and Terra. As Cyborg activated the vid-screen, nothing but static appeared on the screen. The normal _kkkkkssssshhhhh_ of the static was silent, and yet the volume was on.

"Do you know what the heck is happening?" Beast Boy asked in an actually attentive manner.

"We're receiving an incoming transmission," Cyborg responded.

Beast Boy surveyed the static. "That guy needs to change his phone carrier company.

Robin looked at Beast Boy with a humored/scolding stare. "From where?"

"The carrier wave is isolated from the main bandwidth. Also, the caller ID itself is saying that the call is coming from this very video-link phone," Cyborg replied. It looked as though he honestly didn't know what was going on. And it was a big deal when Cyborg didn't know what was wrong with something technically.

"This link?" Star asked. "Is that not impossible?"

"Not necessarily. Some sort of E.M. interference could be screwing around with our phone connection and putting it through a feedback loop that begins and ends here," Cyborg responded.

While there was a somewhat group sigh of relief, Beast Boy halted Cyborg before he could say anymore. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down a sec. Can we get that explanation in plain English?"

"I'm saying that some solar wind is messing up the phone and making it call itself."

"Oh," Beast Boy replied. Blushing, he said, "I knew that."

Suddenly, the static began to clear. For a brief instant, a picture flickered on screen, but the screen then returned to the static that it had been playing.

"Hey, Cy," Robin asked. "Are you recording these phone calls?"

"Yeah. The phone log itself automatically records the conversation. Why?"

"Terminate the current call and replay the other call starting thirty seconds ago at one tenth of a second intervals," Robin commanded. He looked like he meant business.

"All right, all right." Cyborg began to push several buttons on the control panel. "Terminating call."

"Robin, just what are you looking for?" Raven asked. It was the first time she had spoken since they had all gotten to the vid-screen.

"I thought I saw something. It might have been a flicker of a picture. I'm not sure," Robin replied.

"I'm starting to play the intervals," Cyborg said. On the screen nothing but static appeared for several minutes. Then, suddenly, a picture showed up on screen. There was a collective gasp in which even Raven joined in. On the screen was a picture of Titan Tower and the city in the background. There was just one small problem. Everything was destroyed or burning. The bridge which separated the bay from the ocean was blown in half. The rust-reddish color of the bridge was gone, replaced by a depressing and shocking gray. Bayside Avenue was on fire, and in the still picture, there were several explosions in progress. Some of the tops of skyscrapers in the background were blown off or burning. The biggest shock of all was Titan Isle. The ground was scorched and burned. Any grass that remained was either charcoal black or a very dark and dead brown. The Tower itself was the stuff that made up nightmares. There was no "T" anymore. The top bar had been blown off and was laying on the front of the shore burning. In two pieces. Flames spewed out of the new sunroof in the Tower. The entire thing was a complete devastational scene out of a horror movie.

Robin was the first to speak. "Play the next several hundredths of a second. The burning city vanished, replaced by a message from Slade.

He spoke in his usual mysterious and enigmatic tone. "Hello, Titans. I've heard you've added a new team member to your ranks." Everyone turned to look at Terra. Before anyone could ask why Slade had mentioned her, Slade began to speak again. "I'd like you to figure out how I could do what you see in this image. But be warned." Everyone went on edge, if they could go on edge more than they were. "You don't have much time. When you run out of it, your precious little city becomes mine." The message ended, replaced by the silent static.

A grimace crossed Robin's face. This city would never exist except in the photographic world. Robin would make sure Slade was taken down. Whatever the cost. He stormed off through the door, making sure that it slammed behind him.

The silence remained in place for several minutes after that, but Beast Boy was the one to break the proverbial ice. His comment was not a joke, it was not glib, and it was not making fun of anything. It was merely a statement that needed to be said for it to sink in. "Slade's back."

Robin stood in his room looking at his personal video-link phone. He had downloaded the image of the destroyed city and was still surveying the damage. He had played the message from Slade over and over, looking for some weakness. It made no sense to Robin. How did Slade think the Titans would figure out this mystery? Robin just couldn't figure out why Slade would tell them something so specific about his plan, but there had to be an ulterior motive for sending such a shocking image.

Robin began running through the possibilities of what Slade's ulterior motive might be. It could be that Slade just wanted to psych them out and shock them so much that they wouldn't know what was coming next. Then again, it could be that Slade wanted to get them out searching for clues as to how Slade would get the kind of firepower to do the damage that was in the image, leaving Titan Tower vulnerable to attack. The possibilities were endless.

Slade could be up front at times, but he could also be so enigmatic that he wasn't even there and he communicated to you through a transmission that would drive you crazy with frustration. That was Slade's way. Mystery, deception, trickery, and traps were the most deadly things in his arsenal. It had been confirmed in their first meeting that one of Slade's endgame goals was to destroy the city. The motive had remained unclear, but Robin was hoping that this latest message from Slade would bring Slade out and show his motivations for destroying the Titans and the city.

Robin decided to study the picture again, just in case he missed something because of his anger and shock. He still saw the remains of the bridge, the burning skyline, the explosions on Bayside Avenue, the charcoal grass, the trashed Tower. But then, in the corner of his eye, Robin noticed something on Bayside Ave. Amidst all of the fires and explosions, Robin saw that some of the pavement was bent upwards at an odd angle. He also looked at the bridge and saw that the supports which held the bridge up were unnaturally bent and twisted. It almost looked like an earthquake had hit.

"How could an earthquake have hit with no fault lines around here?" Robin asked himself. "Unless . . . . ." A possibility began to dawn on him. It was one that he had not even considered. It was unlikely, but it could still be true. There could be a mole inside Titan Tower. And the person he suspected was none other than Terra.

Robin burst into the main living room. The other Titans had gone and only Raven remained, apparently continuing her daily meditation that she had been unable to finish.

Forgetting that Raven liked absolute silence while she was meditating, save for her own chants, Robin yelled out, "Raven!" She turned around with an angry look on her face. It kind of looked as though she was about to pulverize Robin. "Sorry. I didn't know you were meditating."

"How could you not know?" Raven asked. "I was sitting there chanting, so I know full well that you could see me."

"Look, I said I was sorry," Robin replied hastily. "Listen, I need you to help me find Cyborg, Star, and Beast Boy," he asked in a sort of repenting tone.

"What about Terra?" Raven asked. "Like it or not, and I know that you do, she is part of the team now. We have to include her in our briefings."

"I know, but it is vital that Terra not learn anything about this meeting."

"Why?"

"I'll delve into the details after we get everyone together," Robin said. "Now, will you help me or not?"

Ten minutes later, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Raven were in a small room that was almost never used. Robin doubted that Terra even knew of its existence.

"Is there a problem, Robin?' Star asked. "Why is Terra not with us and why are we meeting in such a dark, cramped, and secluded room?"

"Yes, please explain what the heck is going on here." Beast Boy, of course.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you what's going on before you all attack me," Robin said. He took a deep breath as he was about to explain the events that led up to his suspicions. "I was looking at the picture that Slade sent us. As I was looking at Bayside Avenue, I noticed that the pavement was bent upwards at an odd angle. Upon further examination, I noticed that the supports which held the bridge up were unnaturally bent and twisted."

"Couldn't that have been a bomb?" Cyborg asked.

"No. The scorching was minimal there. It looked like an earthquake had hit the city. As you know, no fault lines run anywhere near here. As a result, I can only come to the conclusion that—"

"Whoa," Beast Boy interrupted. "Hold on a second. You don't honestly think that Terra is a mole working for Slade, do you?"

"I have to confess that I have my suspicions," Robin replied. The group as a whole let out a shocked gasp.

"Well, what other evidence have you seen?" Raven asked.

"None. I just have my suspicions."

"No way I'm buying this whole mole stuff," Beast Boy said. He looked like he was about to attack Robin, cry, or do both. "There is no way that Terra is a mole."

"But if there's even the possibility—" Robin tried to respond.

"There isn't. You don't know what you're talking about." This time around, he looked like he was just going to attack Robin. "This whole meeting is pointless. I'm outta here." He opened the door and walked off.

"Do you think he will tell her of your suspicions?" Star asked with a look of concern for Beast Boy on her face.

"No. I knew he would take it the hardest," Robin said. "He doesn't want to believe it, but he knows that there is the chance possibility that she is a mole for Slade. That's why he reacted the way he did."

"So what do we do about Terra?" Cyborg asked.

"I think we should restrict her access on our main computer facilities," Raven answered.

"Agreed, but we have to do it discreetly and without her knowing. She'll tip Slade off if she knows that we suspect her," Robin replied.

"And otherwise?" Star asked. "How do we handle the chance that one of our friends is not really one of our friends?"

"We have to go about our daily business and act like nothing's wrong," he replied.

"But-" Cyborg tried to respond.

"No 'buts'. Act normal, or that picture may become reality." His last sentence was not a request. It was a command.

Next in Revelations: the Titans have individual thoughts on Terra as they try to cope with the news that she may be a mole.


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Same as before, same as always.

Beast Boy went to his room and thought about Robin's accusations that Terra was a mole. It didn't seem possible to him that she could hate him. It seemed as though the two were getting a good start to a nice romance. So what was he supposed to do about this? Should he tell her what was going on? Should he believe Robin? Should he act normal and keep this in the back of his mind? He felt sure that he couldn't do the third option. How could he go about his usual business knowing that there was even a one in a trillion possibility that Terra could be a mole?

He wondered what the others would do. He figured that they would try to go about their daily routine without showing cause for suspicion. Raven could easily do it. Cy was questionable, but was likely to succeed. Star, on the other hand. Beast Boy didn't know if she could act normal. He and Star had gotten to like Terra the most out of all of the others. He thought about the good times he and Terra had had, but then he pushed them out of his mind because they were too painful. He didn't want everything they had gone through to be nothing but an elaborate lie.

"Why do I even think it could be a lie?" he asked himself. "Robin is dead wrong about Terra. There is no way that she's working for Slade." He then thought to himself, _If I'm so sure of myself, why do I need to talk to myself to convince myself that she's not a mole?_ He knew that in the back of his mind, something was telling him that there was the possibility that she was bad. He tried to shut it out, but it wasn't working.

A sudden knock at the door almost made him jump. He called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me," came Terra's reply.

_Oh, God,_ he thought. "Come in." The door whooshed open and Terra stood at the entrance. He began to panic internally. "What if I tip her off? What if she is the mole? What if I go nuts doing this?" were only a few of the many thoughts rushing through his mind.

A look of concern was on her face as she said, "Hey." An awkward silence followed which she quickly ended. "You seemed kind of down earlier. I wanted to know if there was something I could help with."

Somehow able to partially halt the torrent of emotions that was raging at warp drive through him, he replied, "I'm just kind of tired. It's been real quiet all day. Well, except for Slade's little freak show." He felt like pouring out his heart to her, telling her what was going on and that he thought that he was in love with her.

"So, is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so," Beast Boy replied. His mind was going crazy and he felt like the torrent of emotions mentioned earlier had just gone into the overdrive of warp speed.

"Okay. Well, I'm headed off to my room and to bed." Before she was about to leave, she kissed his cheek. Beast Boy felt as though he was going to do one of three things: melt, throw up, or both. He managed to do none of them and just keep what his normal face would have been under normal circumstances. "Good night," she said as she walked out of the room. The door shut behind her.

After that, Beast Boy tried to get to sleep and did – at two in the morning. And even then, the sleep he achieved was a restless one filled with nightmares of  
Terra killing his friends, destroying the city, and shooting him in the chest.

In the morning, it was 9:00 a.m. before anyone got out of bed, let alone fix breakfast. Starfire was the first up, and from the looks of things, this wasn't going to be a breakfast-for-all day. This was going to be a cereal and Pop-Tarts day. She grabbed some Frosted Flakes and Brown Sugar Cinnamon Pop-Tarts and sat down at the table.

As she was about to start eating, she heard rustling coming from the main living area. She got up and went out to the room. No one was there that she could see. Even though the sun was rising, an eeriness crept over her as though something evil was in the room with her. The feeling departed from her and she left, not giving any thought to the fact that she could have exposed Terra as the mole right then and there.

She heard something else, but this time, it was a voice. "Is anyone up yet?" Terra called out.

"Yes," Star replied. "I am in the kitchen eating breakfast. Would you like some?"

"Depends on what it is," Terra replied. Starfire thought to herself for a moment. _What if she really is working for Slade,_ she thought to herself. _It doesn't matter. I must do what Robin says and remain calm while with her._ "Oooh, I love Frosted Flakes and Pop-Tarts," Terra said. As she was about to start eating, she asked Star politely, "Do you mind if I eat something?"

"Oh, no, not at all," was Star's reply. "That is why I called you in here." Starfire couldn't help but feel weird that she was eating and talking politely with someone who may have betrayed them. _I still have to keep my cool, or Slade may attack us,_ Starfire thought.

As more people began to wake up, Starfire excused herself back to her room. She couldn't get her mind off of Slade's cryptic message and the possibility that Terra, a friend with which Star trusted her life could be a mole. She had come to know and, in a way, love Terra. She continued to think about Slade, her friend, and Robin's accusations.

A sudden wave of emotion poured out of her heart towards Beast Boy. She thought that if this was hard for her, it must be heartbreaking for him. Even though she wasn't totally on the in when it came to Earth customs, she could pick up a thread, like any teenage girl, when it came to romance. And when it came to Beast Boy and Terra, it wasn't a thread. It was a sewing machine with about thirty spools at the ready.

As she neared her room, she heard more rustling and saw a silhouette appear on the far wall and move past. "Hello?" she called out. "Is someone there?" She was met with a most ominous silence. She walked down to the end of the corridor, but saw no one there. She suddenly had the thought that someone was inside the Tower and spying on them. She tried to dismiss the thought as she lay on her bed, but the idea that there was a spy inside the Tower was not something that one dismisses easily.

Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-Car. She'd gotten a little banged up when he last took her for a spin, and he had a little dent and computer work to do on it. He had dents and scratches in the driver's side and the computer had short-circuited a bit when he had crashed. Nothing major, it was just that the metal needed to be pushed out and the scratches painted over and buffed out. The computer just needed a disc transfer with its personality.

He also had a lot to think about when it came to Terra. He really wasn't sure if she was working for Slade or not. Robin did bring up a valid point when it came to the image. He had inspected it for himself and noticed that the distortions in the pavement and bridge supports were unnatural and not the result of any bomb. It was true that Slade could have a secret seismic weapon that would do what had happened, but in the long run, it was unlikely.

He had also had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach for some time. He couldn't help but feel that all of the quiet was too good to be true. He had this ominous feeling that someone was going to die. And not just some innocent bystander. He had the feeling that one of the Titans may not come away from their next mission alive.

He heard a noise behind him and turned around. Robin was standing in the doorway of the garage.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? You can help me re-calibrate the computer." Robin walked over and Cyborg handed him a ratchet. The two worked in silence for several minutes, save for Cyborg's directions as to what to do. The silence was so ominous that it needed to be preserved.

Finally, Cyborg could stay silent no longer. "Do you really she's with Slade?" he whispered to Robin.

Robin continued working for several seconds, then he put down the wrench. He replied, "I just don't know. I'd like to believe that she has nothing to do with Slade, but I have to consider the possibility."

Cyborg countered with his own question. "Do you think BB will be able to handle this? I mean, I know I'm not the only one who's noticed some chemistry between those two." At this comment, Robin was silent. "Man, you know I have a point."

Robin finally responded. "Yes. You do have a point." Cyborg opened his mouth to reply, but Robin cut him off. "But I've known BB longer than you. If there's even a possibility that she's dirty, he won't say a thing to her."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." With that, Robin got up and left Cyborg to think about Robin's comments. Cyborg finally couldn't take sitting there by himself and went to find something to do.

Next on Revelations: an attack on the Titans reveals something interesting. Next chapter: "A Revealing Attack."


	3. A Revealing Attack

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters in this story.

A week went by with the Titans in this condition. Raven continued to be extremely stoic about the matter. Robin continued to maintain a good cover from Terra. He still thought that there was a good chance that she was dirty. Starfire kept having trouble keeping her cool around Terra. However, she managed. Cyborg kept a decent cover, sometimes feeling weird about lying to her, but knowing that it was for the best.

Beast Boy, however, was a surprise. He held up the best cover against Terra. He acted completely normal around her, but Robin suspected that, when he was alone, BB was an emotional mess. However, BB didn't even speak of the matter to anyone. It was as if he was trying to pretend that this situation didn't exist.

However, just because an inside security breach arose doesn't mean that criminals just stop their actions. The next day, there was a breach in the sewer walls. After Slade attempted to steal several disks using the sewers as cover for escape, Jump City Police Department (JCPD) put sensors and cameras inside the sewers.

"What's going on?" asked Terra as the Titans ran into the sit room. Everyone else seemed fairly quiet, as if they were in silent reflection over the last few weeks.

"Some security sensors were tripped in the sewer system," replied Cyborg. "It could be a glitch, but we should probably check it out to see if there is anything interesting down there."

Robin instantly went into action mode. "Alright. Here's the plan." He went over to the 3-D holographic representation of the sewer systems. "We need to box this thing in. Raven, you and I will go in through this entrance," he said, pointing to an opening in the sewer where the thing seemed to be headed. "Terra, Starfire, you two will come in behind it," he said, pointing to the area where the alarms had first been tripped. "You two," he said, motioning to Cyborg and Beast Boy, "will take this entrance," he said, pointing to a manhole cover which was not too far away from the area where the sensors were tripped.

"Alright. Let's move out," Robin commanded. All of the Titans went out to their assigned areas to catch whoever, or whatever, was out there in the sewers.

All of the Titans began to approach their entry points. To get into the ground in front of the fugitive, Raven used her powers to move the earth in front of the entrance to make it accessible. As soon as the path was cleared, Robin jumped into attack mode, ready for anything that may jump out. Nothing did. Relaxing slightly, Robin put the Birdarangs away and began to walk slowly into the entrance. Raven followed.

At the other end of the sewer corridor where the Titans were trying to trap the fugitive, Starfire and Terra entered through the hole made when the thing, whatever it was, went in. They both gaped in awe at the massive hole left in the street. "What the hell could have done this?" asked Terra in disbelief.

"I do not know, but whatever it is, we must stop it," responded Star, determination in her voice.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were approaching the centerpoint of the corridor. Cyborg stooped down to lift the manhole cover. As soon as it was up, BB morphed into a rat and went down to look. He scurried down the ladder and into the main sewer area. Looking both ways, he saw nothing.

He went back up the ladder section, demorphed, and said, "I didn't see anything down there. We should probably head in."

Before moving, Cyborg looked directly downward. Using his cybernetic eye, he scanned the area for any abnormal heat signatures. He found none. "I'm not picking up anything on the infrared. Let's go." They both moved cautiously down the ladder.

Suddenly, before any of the Titans could get very far, there was a massive crash that was felt five miles away and was heard throughout all of downtown. All of the Titans got to the surface as fast as they could. BB and Cyborg were the first to reach the surface. As they looked up, they saw a massive dust cloud about five blocks away. It looked as if whole chunks of asphalt, concrete, and pavement had been lifted into the air.

Cyborg instantly tapped his arm, trying to get through to Robin. "Robin, are you there?" Silence greeted him. "Robin!" He looked at Beast Boy in exasperation. "I can't get through to Robin! The signal is blocked or something."

Beast Boy turned and said, "We just have to hope that they heard it and are on their way. We have to find out what just happened."

"Yeah! Let's go!" BB morphed into a pterodactyl, grabbed onto Cyborg's shoulders, and lifted off. Within one minute, they reached the site of the explosion. There, in the center of the street, was Cinderblock, screaming and tearing away at the foundation of a building. The building already had had a substantial portion of its foundation ripped apart by the initial explosion, and it looked like it was about to come down on top of the civilians below.

Looking on in horror, Beast Boy yelled, "Oh my God! He's gonna bring the whole thing down!"

Looking on, Cyborg responded, "We gotta stop him before he takes it all down and kills everyone in there!" BB morphed into a gorilla, ready to take on anything that got in his way. Cyborg's right arm instantly morphed into a sonic cannon. The cannon began to charge, and it was ready to fire.

Meanwhile, at the two ends of the sewer corridor, the other four Titans were trying to get to the explosion as fast as they could. Once they had felt the explosion, Robin and Raven turned around and ran as fast as they could towards the exit. As they continued to run, Robin kept trying to contact Cyborg or Starfire. Nothing got through. Once the two of them got outside the sewers, Robin jumped onto the R-Cycle and revved it so fast that Raven thought it could explode. Raven used her powers to fly towards the source of the explosion. The two of them went as fast as they could towards what they were certain was immediate and immense danger.

At the other end of the sewer, Terra blasted a hole in the roof as soon as she felt the explosion. She knew that the explosion was on the surface from her sense of the earth around her. Once the hole was complete, she levitated a rock, hopped onto it, and flew out of there as fast as she could. Starfire followed suit, flying fast out the whole in the sewer roof. The two of them headed directly for the site of the explosion.

At the city block (Bayside Ave. and Jump Blvd.) that Cinderblock was destroying, Cyborg and Beast Boy had managed to get his attention. No small feat. As Cyborg continued to pummel Cinderblock with sonic blasts, BB began to move in, ready to strike as soon as Cyborg let up on the attack. As soon as there was a pause between blasts longer than half a second, BB had jumped onto Cinderblock and was pounding his head with his fists. Cinderblock, however, began to anticipate the blows and began to block them. As soon as BB stopped to try a new tactic, he was already flying through the air, heading directly for Cyborg. Just before impact, BB managed to demorph, softening the blow on Cyborg.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to pick themselves up, they heard the telltale "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" coming from Raven. They saw black light envelope a nearby car. The car then lifted off the ground and, with the speed of a hawk in a dive, slammed directly into Cinderblock. A massive explosion followed. There was an audible scream half a second after the car slammed into Cinderblock. Then, coming up from the west, sunset behind his back, Robin drove up on his R-Cycle. As soon as he saw the fires, he immediately jumped off the bike. Utilizing the auto-shutdown system, the bike stopped moving and the engine shut off two seconds after Robin had left the driver's seat. As Robin sailed though the air, he did a forward somersault, pulling out three Birdarangs in each hand as he flew through the air. He landed in a attacking crouch position, hands to the point where they could instantly let the Birdarangs fly.

A rock became visible in the air in the darkening sky of the east. Once the rock got closer, the silhouette of Terra became visible. A green light cast a silhouette over her, a sign that Starfire was directly behind, starbolts at the ready. Both of them landed nearly simultaneously. Everyone still remained in attack posture for about fifteen more seconds.

Terra was the first to let up. "I think you guys got him."

The other five still regarded the burning inferno with suspicion. As soon as they relaxed, a figure suddenly formed on the horizon. The figure was humanoid, average size, his face and clothing not visible. Instantly, the Titans knew who the person was. The way the man stood gave him away.

Slade. Without one word, the figure was suddenly gone. All six of the Titans tensed, preparing for an attack. When none came, they relaxed once again. A great mistake. No sooner had ten seconds passed when an energy beam nearly split Robin in two. The only thing that had saved his life was his ears, as he heard the whine of the laser beam before it had extended to its full range. The beam missed Robin's face by mere millimeters. He felt the heat that was given off by the beam on his face.

Instantly, Slade was upon them. Robin did a backflip before Slade could complete his first punch, and a shower of rocks, starbolts, sonic blasts, dark energy bursts, and Birdarangs were upon him. A large explosion followed. Robin stepped cautiously up to the fire, and was greeted with a roundhouse kick to his jaw that sent him flying backwards about ten feet. A spray of laser beams followed suit aimed directly at the Titans.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled one of them. No one knew who had yelled, but they had no problem following orders. Cyborg went flat on the ground, pressing his stomach to the pavement. Starfire and Raven instantly flew upwards. The beams missed them by several feet. Terra used her powers to levitate the earth on which she was standing. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew upwards as fast as he could.

As soon as the beams stopped, all of the Titans attacked at once. Cyborg came in with a punch from the front. Slade deftly sidestepped the blow and stuck his foot out, tripping Cyborg in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said in a tone even more malevolent than usual. "Let me help you up." He grabbed Cyborg by the chest and threw him directly at the other Titans. Cyborg (turned flying projectile) barely missed the Titans. Raven muttered her chant and sewer pipes broke free from underground, wrapping themselves around Slade. Slade easily and deftly broke free of their grip. He grabbed a rock that was many times heavier than he was. Swinging around in a circle several times, he let go of the rock, and it flew directly toward the Titans.

"Terra!" BB yelled. "Block it!"

Terra's eyes became yellow and her hands began to glow with the strain of her powers. Star, Raven, and BB waited for the rock to slow down. It didn't. Instead, it sped up. It was only a fraction of a second before the Titans figured out that the rock wasn't slowing down. By then, it was too late. The rock had found its target, slamming into Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. All three flew backwards nearly twenty feet, knocked out from the blast.

As mysteriously as he had appeared, Slade vanished into the smoke and confusion. Terra, a look of shock and horror on her face, rushed over to the fallen Titans to make sure they were okay.

"Starfire! Raven!" Terra ran to them to make sure they were okay. Then she saw Beast Boy. His right foot and lower leg were pinned by the rock, blood all the way up to his thigh. His eyes were closed, and there was a cut on his head that slowly seeped blood. Turning pale and ashen, she ran to him. "Beast Boy! Are you okay? Say something!" She began to shake him to try and wake him up. His eyes began to flutter. He coughed, and some blood came out.

Robin slowly got up and realized what was happening. He got up and began limping toward Terra and BB. As soon as he had a vague idea of what had happened, he asked her, "What happened?"

"I don't know," she responded, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "He threw a rock at us. I tried to stop it from hitting, but it kept coming. I don't know what happened." Instantly, Robin became mentally suspicious, not letting it show. Slowly, the other Titans began to pick themselves up.

Cyborg took a look at Beast Boy and, using his cybernetic eye, x-rayed BB's body to see what damage had been done. As soon as he had finished, he said, "I'm not reading any broken bones. However, he is losing quite a bit of blood. If we don't stabilize it soon, he'll die." All of the Titans breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Cyborg lifted the rock. As soon as the rock moved, Beast Boy cried out in pain. Robin and Starfire pulled him out from under the rock, and Cyborg let go of the rock. Cyborg grabbed BB and, with Robin's help, started carrying him toward the R-Cycle. The other three Titans helped each other to move in that direction. They all began to fly toward the Tower.

As Robin rode with Beast Boy, he began to become more coherent. When it appeared he was well enough to talk, Robin asked him, "Okay. Terra told me her version. Now what the hell happened out there?"

With great pain, BB responded, "Slade threw a rock. Terra tried to stop it. I saw-" then stopped talking for a moment, coughing up blood. He started again. "I saw her hands glow, but the rock didn't slow. It looked like it sped up." Horror began to dawn on Robin

Then Beast Boy said ten words before passing out. Those ten words were: 'I think you're right. I think Terra is a mole." He then lapsed into unconsciousness. Robin turned around to face the roadway. In his mind, he knew the truth. He knew that Terra was dirty.

He knew that Terra was working for Slade.

Next on Revelations: Shockers abound as Part One concludes with more drama and more intensity. Next chapter: "Enemies Revealed".


	4. Enemies Exposed

Disclaimer: what's new, it's always the same

When the Titans got back to the Tower, Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and took him into the improvisational sickbay. Terra and Starfire waited outside for news on BB as Cyborg examined him. Both of them were a mess emotionally, freaked out, scared, and an assortment of other fears that came naturally with the serious injury of someone close. Terra felt guilty. She didn't know what had happened, why she hadn't been able to catch the rock, why it had seemed to speed up when she had concentrated on it. Starfire felt something almost close to anger. Anger at Terra, because Star thought that Terra intentionally hurt all of them, anger at herself for not recognizing the threat that Terra brought, almost angry at BB for getting hurt in the first place.

Robin grabbed Raven and asked her, "Come over here. I need to talk to you." Raven walked over with Robin into the darkened corridor. As soon as Star, Terra, and Cyborg were out of earshot, Robin asked her, "Okay. What _really_ happened out there? I've heard some conflicting stuff, from Terra and Beast Boy. What happened?"

Raven took a deep breath, and then began to talk. "Okay. Here's what happened. Cyborg went in to attack Slade full-force. Slade sidestepped, grabbed Cy, and threw him at the rest of us. Cyborg missed us and slammed into the wall. Slade then picked up this huge rock and hurled it at the four of us. Terra tried to block it. The rock didn't stop. It kept going and slammed into the three of us."

"Three? Which three?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Me, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

"Where was Terra?"

"She was overhead, riding a rock," Raven responded with her usual coolness.

"Were her hands glowing?" Robin began to press his questioning of Raven a little harder. He knew that she could handle it.

"Well, of course. She was flying on a rock."

Secretly, Robin let out a sigh of disappointment. It completely nixed his idea that Terra didn't slow down the rock, but sped it up. He then asked Raven, "Raven, I need to know the truth. Do you think that Terra's dirty? Do you think that she's working for Slade?"

Before responding, Raven's brow furrowed. She then replied, saying, "I'm not sure, but it's now more likely that she _is _working for Slade." Raven, saying nothing more, went over to console Starfire and Terra. She was a lot more cautious around Terra, Robin noticed. Robin thought to himself, _We all need to be more cautious around Terra. We have to make sure that she's not playing us._

After about a week, the Titans were returning to normal. Well, as much as normal could be expected when a traitor was in their midst. Due to his unusual genetics, Beast Boy's injuries healed rapidly and he was okay. The Titans continued to be ever so cautious around Terra, not wanting to give her any new information, but not wanting to alert her of their awareness that she was dirty. The Titans also stayed on the lookout for any evidence that Terra may have given that she was a mole.

Soon, tensions started to grow until they were nearly unrestrainable. All of the Titans were constantly irritated, snapping at each other. For example, Beast Boy and Cyborg got into a fight over Beast Boy fixing tofu stuff for meals. Even though it was normal for Cyborg to get annoyed, it wasn't normal for him to start yelling at the top of his lungs and blasting a hole through the wall.

Obviously, it wasn't long before Terra became aware of the Titans' unusual behavior. One day, she went up to Beast Boy. She asked him, "Hey. Are you guys okay? You've been acting funny ever since we fought with Slade."

Beast Boy responded with malice, "What do you mean 'you guys'?"

Terra, visibly taken aback and flustered by him, replied, "The rest of you. Robin, Star, Cy, Raven. Are you okay? I mean, Cy blasted a hole in the wall because you fixed tofu."

Beast Boy sighed and calmed down. "I think we're all just on edge about this whole thing with Slade. The message shook us up, and then this sudden attack has pretty much caught us off guard. We're not used to that."

"I guess I understand. But, honestly, you're sure you okay?"

BB smiled and said, "I'm fine. We're all fine. Just tired. There's nothing to worry about."

Terra smiled back and said, "Okay." She turned and headed for the stairs, saying over her shoulder, "I'm heading into town. Want to come with?"

"No thanks, I think I'm going to lay down," Beast Boy lied.

Terra shrugged. "Well, okay. See you later." Her voice faded as she headed down the stairwell. As soon as BB heard the door shut, he ran up the other stairs to find Robin. He ran through empty corridors, headed for the workout room. When he opened the door, he saw Robin working out, lifting weights, as usual.

Robin saw him run in and asked, "Everything okay?"

Out of breath, BB panted, "She…..she left. Now's our chance…..to look in her…..room."

Robin's eyes widened. "Come on." He and Beast Boy headed down the hallway headed toward Terra's room. On the way, they bumped into Starfire. Before giving her a chance to speak, Robin said, "Come with us," and continued on down the hall.

Starfire looked at BB and asked, "What is happening?"

Before taking off, BB said, "Terra went into town. We're checking out her room to see if there's anything in there." He then took off running. Starfire flew after them. When the three of them reached the door to the room, Robin used the all-access passcode to get them in. When the door opened, they saw a fairly clean room. The bed was made, the floor was clear, and the desk was organized. With no verbal exchange, the three of them went to work looking through things. Starfire looked in all of the desk drawers and looked at the papers on the desk. Robin searched through the large dresser. BB opened Terra's backpack and pulled out a pocket PC. He turned it on and went to e-mail. All of the files were encrypted. He called out to the other two, "I think I've found our ticket."

Robin went over to see what he found. "What is it?"

Beast Boy smiled. "It's her computer. She encrypted her e-mail. Now why would she do that under normal circumstances?"

Robin nodded. "Good point. Let's take it to Cyborg. He'll be able to break this encryption."

The three of them met with Cyborg in his room. After the three of them explained what they found, he took the computer and hooked it into his arm. His red eye flashed, and then he abruptly said, "I've broken the encryption."

Robin looked surprised. "So soon?"

"It didn't look like that good of one to begin with." He tapped several keys on the keyboard. "I'm uploading the e-mail files to the main computer now." As the e-mails streamed past, BB began to notice some of the subjects. One said "progressing smoothly" while another said "message did its job". All of them gasped collectively when they saw the last e-mail. It said: I gained their full and complete trust. We should strike soon. Beast Boy's shoulders fell. He turned and walked out of the room.

Robin looked at the other two there. He said to them, "When she comes back, we grab her." He then left to think.

Starfire went out the door, hardly able to fly as sad as she was. She flew near BB's room and knocked on the door. A cold reply came. "What?" She opened the door. BB was sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees, head down.

Starfire flew in. "Are you alright?"

Beast Boy brought his head up fast, his eyes conveying pain and anger at the same time, tears in them. "What do _you_ think?" He let his head drop back down to where it had been. His shoulders heaved silently. Starfire went to him, pulled him up off the bed and hugged him. He put his head on her shoulder and cried like he never had before.

About two hours later, Terra came back. All five of the Titans were waiting for her in the main entry way. As soon as the door opened they all stood up. She looked up, a smile on her face. She said joyfully, "Hey guys. What's…." She never finished her sentence as she saw the look on the other Titans' faces. "What's going on here?" The faces remained like stone. "Are you guys okay?"

Beast Boy was the first to speak. "How long have you been working with Slade?"

The look on Terra's face was one of sheer horror. _"WHAT!_ I don't work for Slade. I never have and I never will!" Her face shifted from horror to betrayal. "How could you even think that?"

Cyborg tossed her computer to the ground in front of her. "Then explain this." Terra's face now shifted to confusion. Cyborg explained, "We found encrypted e-mails on your computer. They were sent from you to Slade, detailing your progress on gaining our trust, on learning our secrets, on learning more efficient ways to kill us."

Terra responded, "I've never been in contact with Slade. Ever."

Raven was next. "Do you expect us to believe you? Especially after what happened at out fight with him."

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"I mean when you sped up the rock to try to kill us. Remember? You tried to stop it. Instead you sent it faster at us. You tried to KILL us!"

"No, I-"

"And not only that," Starfire joined in, "but we saw evidence off of that image we received from Slade indicating that you caused some of the damage in that picture."

Terra's face was shifting around to about every emotion that was ever felt by a human being. "I don't work for Slade!" She turned to Beast Boy in despair and grabbed his arms. "You have to believe me!" Beast Boy looked at her with a coldness in his eyes that was unknown to her.

She stepped away from him, shocked. She turned to Robin, the person who she thought was her last hope. "Robin, please." Tears began to form under her eyes. You have to believe me. I _don't _work for Slade."

He looked at her with the same coldness that she saw in Beast Boy's eyes. He said, "Actually, Terra, I do believe you." Before the words could even register with anyone else, Terra screamed and collapsed. All of the Titans looked down at her in shock and horror. They then slowly looked upward to see a black glove holding a menacing laser pistol. All of them in denial, their eyes moved further upwards until they saw the face of Terra's attacker.

As he made eye contact with each one of them, Robin said, coolly and calmly, "If you don't do what I tell you, I will kill you."

Next on Revelations: questions and answers abound as the enemy reveals part of his plan. Next: Chapter Five - Blackmail


	5. Blackmail

Disclaimer: what's new, it's always the same

The whine of the laser pistol was audible and increasing in pitch and volume. The setting was being raised from a mere stun to a deadly level of energy. A shot from the pistol now, at this close range would mean certain death. The Titans remained frozen in horror. They stared at Terra, her body lying motionless on the floor. Her eyes fluttered, indicating that she was still alive. They stared at the black glove gripping the pistol, poised to fire on them if necessary. They stared at Robin, cold in his eyes as he regarded the four Titans.

The Titans stood there, shell-shocked. Robin said again, "If you don't do exactly what I tell you, I will kill you all."

As they continued to stare at him, Raven was the first to speak. "What do you want us to do?"

Robin remained where he was, unmoving. Suddenly, the hum of the door was heard. All four of them turned around to watch the door open. As sunlight flooded in, a figure formed in the light and began to grow larger. A familiar and cold voice said, "Excellent work, Robin. You've done what I haven't been able to do for quite some time. You've brought the Titans to their knees." Slade's masked appeared out of the figure. His sole eye conveyed a coolness and a definite sense of victory. "I've waited a long time for this moment, and I carried it out through one of your own members."

"Why are you doing this?" Cyborg asked.

Slade looked at them. His eyes were now only secretive and enigmatic. "I'm not going to carry out my plan by myself. I'm going to need a failsafe so that I don't get caught while trying to steal something for my master plan."

"And just what is this _master_ plan?" Star spoke. The Titans were silent as they waited for Slade's answer. A noise emanated from Slade that they had never heard before.

A low rumble turned into a maniacal laugh. The Titans looked at him in shock and horror. As he spoke through his laugh, he said, "Do you really expect me to tell you what I'm planning to do?" The Titans were silent as they knew the answer to the question. Slade said, "In time, I may tell you what I am planning. All I will tell you now is my plan for you."

"For us?" It was Beast Boy this time. "What do you mean for us?" He looked at the rest of them. "We're never going to help you."

Slade chuckled. "That's what you think." He pulled out a laser pistol of his own. And his was clearly set to kill. He pointed it directly at Terra's head. She had started to stir and had tried to get up. Slade grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her up. He pushed the pistol into her temple. Beast Boy started for Slade, but before he could move two feet, Robin pushed his own laser pistol into Beast Boy's face. Slade said, "This is the consequence of you not following my orders. If any of you disobey me, I'll kill the Titan who you are closest to." He looked Beast Boy directly in the eye, and was met with pain and fear in Beast Boy's eyes. "And for you, I think that that person would be the person who I'm about to shoot." He shoved Terra to the floor and motioned for Robin to back off.

BB rushed to Terra and pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

Still groggy, Terra only managed to say "I'm fine" before slipping partially out of consciousness again. BB looked at her temple and saw a mark where the pistol had been pressed.

He looked up at Slade, and with anger in his voice, said, "How can you treat another human being like this?" As Slade was silent in response, BB in return yelled, "HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF!"

Silence followed momentarily, until Slade said, "You're assuming that I feel anything when I do things like this. I don't. My humanity has been gone for years. And it's impossible to regain it."

The Titans were silent in voice, but active in thought. _He isn't even human_, thought Beast Boy. _He could be even more evil than my father_, thought Raven. _He'd kill us all and not give it a second thought_, notioned Cyborg. Starfire was the only one who had a hopeful thought at this moment. She thought, _There must still be something human inside of him_.

After the silence reigned for several seconds, Slade said, "Let's move somewhere more comfortable. It's time for your briefing."

"What briefing?" asked Terra groggily.

"Your mission for Slade, of course." It was the first time Robin had spoken since he had nearly shot them. He had a smug smile on his face.

Unable to contain his emotion, Cyborg rushed at Robin. Before Robin could even react, a fist had found itself in Robin's face. "You BASTARD!" Cyborg yelled. "You betrayed us! And for what?" He was on top of Robin and repeatedly punching him in the face. "Money? Prestige?" Power!" Before Cyborg's assault could do anything serious to Robin, Slade put his pistol at the back of Cyborg's head.

"That's enough, Cyborg," commanded Slade. Cyborg reluctantly stopped pummeling Robin. "While I don't want to tell you my plan, I must fill you in on some of the details."

"Why is that?" Raven asked.

"It's as I said before, Raven. I have a plan for you as well. And it's time I filled you in."

The Titans were seated in the main living area. Slade was standing near the large screen, to point out the essential things to the Titans. The five Titans were sitting on the large couch and Robin was sitting on the table behind them. The briefing had just begun, and Slade was beginning to talk.

"The target of this assignment is a chronoton displacement device." A blueprint of a building appeared on the screen. "This is the building it is being kept in. It is in the Wayne Enterprises building on Bayside Avenue." The virtual blueprint of the building zoomed in on one of the upper floors, showing a few rooms on the inside of the building. There were red dots that were blinking in areas that appeared to be doorways. "The red dots that you see are security guards. You'll need to get past them to get into the main room on the floor. This is where the device is being kept." The camera zoomed in even further to show only one room on the building. Nothing was visible in it. "The main room is protected by a tritanium casing, making scanning inside the room impossible. Under normal circumstances, it would make your comms unusable as well, but I've been able to invent a type of comm that is hardened to all types of interferences."

"And why are we stealing this particular piece of equipment?" Cyborg asked. All of the Titans moved their eyes back to Slade.

His answer came in his typical, enigmatic tone. "That's for me to know. Now, this strike can't be conducted tonight because the building is running its security test. The alarms will be hyperstimulated. Any attack on the building tonight will be over in a matter of seconds. We carry out the attack tomorrow."

"Wait a minute." Starfire was the one to speak this time. "How do you know all of these things?" All of the Titans waited again for an answer that never came.

Instead of an answer, Slade replied, "You will not be staying here tonight. This tower is now under my control and will be used strictly for mission briefings and prep. You will stay in an area that I own. For now, we will rest, for if you are tired tomorrow, you will surely fail."

"And what happens then?" Raven asked.

"Then whoever is responsible for the failure, the person who is close to them till die." That shut the Titans up. They knew that Slade wasn't joking. And it wasn't their lives on the line. It was the lives of their friends that were in danger.

It was oddly quiet for an afternoon in Jump City. It was almost the same as the night before they received the image from Slade. Cars were quiet, there was no yelling at gas station, and even the birds and waves were nearly silent. The Wayne Enterprise building was business as usual. The security guards were doing their rounds, the receptionists were being their usual cheerful selves, and the executives were being their typical snobby selves.

The Titans entered the main entryway. As they looked through the reception area, they saw three guards standing near the elevator. A receptionist glanced up and saw them. She said, "Can I help you?"

Robin stepped forward and said, "We're the Teen Titans. We have an appointment with Mr. Caruse, the executive-in-charge of this building."

The receptionist tapped several keys on her keyboard. After looking at her computer monitor for a few seconds, she looked up at them and said, "Yes, I see your appointment here on file." She stood up and pointed toward the elevator. "Take the elevator to the 34th floor, the top floor, go down the hall to you right, and his office is at the end of the hallway."

Robin looked down at the elevator, then said to the receptionist, "Thank you." The Titans moved form the desk and approached the elevator.

One of the guards moved from his position and walked towards them. He asked, "Can I help you?"

This time, Cyborg said, "We have an appointment with Mr. Caruse. On the 34th floor."

The guard took a moment, the names and his memory registering themselves, then said, "Oh yes. He told me to expect you. I'll need to accompany you up to the floor, because the floors in this building can only be reached if you have an elevator key." He clicked the button that had the arrow pointing up and waited for the elevator to come down. When the doors opened, the six Titans and the guard stepped inside. The guard put his key into the lock and, while pressing the 34 button, turned the key. The elevator started to move upwards. "We should be up there in a few min- Aah!" The guard fell forward and Cyborg moved his fist back down to his side.

Robin pulled out some Birdarangs to make sure that they were in good working order. He put them back in his belt, then tapped his ear, activating his comm to Slade. "We're in."

Next on Revelation: The Titans continue to carry out crimes for Slade as more pieces of the puzzle fall together. Chapter Six – Crimes For The Enemy.


	6. Crimes for the Enemy

Disclaimer: And I still don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

The elevator continued its slow descent to the 34th floor. The security guard lay unconscious on the floor, moaning softly. As the numbers on the display slowly increased to 34, Beast Boy asked, "Why?" Robin showed no sign of acknowledgement. But that didn't stop Beast Boy from pressing. "What did he promise you, huh?" BB began to raise his voice. "Did he give you money?" His voice continued to crescendo and he took a step towards Robin. "What did he promise you!" he yelled in Robin's ear. Robin showed his acknowledgement by swinging his left arm backwards. He caught Beast Boy square in the chest with his elbow. With a cry, Beast Boy flew backwards and hit the wall of the elevator.

Robin turned around, and with a voice and eyes of ice, said, "If you don't shut up, they're going to hear us." He then turned around again and continued to prepare for the assault on the lab. Cyborg helped Beast Boy up, who brushed Cyborg off. All of the Titans looked at Robin with coldness in their eyes.

The elevator readout said "32". Cyborg tensed and said, "Get ready." Robin motioned with his hands for them to get up against the walls of the elevator. The readout turned to 33. All of the Titans tensed, preparing for the assault.

On the other side of the elevator door on the 34th floor, two security guards stood in position. They did not have their weapons at the ready because, in 22 years of service in the building, there had been one break-in. They were talking quietly and heard the elevator bell ding. They continued talking, thinking nothing of the fact that someone was coming up the elevator. The doors opened. For several seconds, no one stepped out and no sound was made. The guards turned to look inside the elevators, and before they could react, two Birdarangs had come out of the elevator and hit the guards in the head. They slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The Titans slowly stepped out of the elevator. As they went down the corridor leading to the chronoton displacement device quietly, they heard Slade's voice on their comms. He said, "This mission is not about stealth. The security may be tough at Wayne Enterprises, but it is nothing compared to your power. Attack." Robin immediately tensed and pulled out his staff. The other Titans did nothing.

Finally, Terra said into her headset, "We're not going to attack anyone here." Robin turned around with a look of shock on his face. Terra stood with a face of determination.

Back at the Tower, Slade's fury began to grow. Cold and vicious, he spoke into the microphone, "Very well." He pressed a control on the readout which activated the sonic devices planted in the Titans' comms. He went to the control for Beast Boy's comm, and activated the sonic disruptors.

Back at Wayne Enterprises, nothing happened at first. Suddenly, Beast Boy let out an ear-piercing scream. He grabbed his temples and dropped to his knees. "In…..my……head," he said with great pain. He screamed even louder and dropped his head between his knees, trying to drown out the sonic disruptors. Terra looked on in horror.

Slade, with a cold smile, said, "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. You were about to follow my orders."

Terra, with defeat in her eyes said, "I'll do what you want. Just stop. Please don't kill him." Slade pondered leaving the disruptors on and exploding Beast Boy's head, but decided against it and shut them down. Beast Boy stopped screaming, and his body fell on the floor. Terra dropped down and pulled him up somewhat. She looked in his eyes and asked him, "Are you okay?"

Beast Boy started to get up, putting his hands on the ground to support himself. "And I thought Cyborg's singing was bad." He got back up on his feet and all of the Titans readied for the attack. Robin attached a small explosive to the door leading to the objective room. He stuck the detonator in and pressed the button.

A beeping was heard and became much faster. A loud explosion was heard throughout the building. Alarms instantly sounded. The Titans ducked into the room as fast as they could as the emergency blast door shut five seconds after the initial explosion. Inside the room, at least a dozen guards opened fire with their blast cannons.

Cyborg ducked several shots with the cannon, and then unleashed his own sonic cannon. Targeting only the blasters, he disabled several of the guards weapon. Terra's hands glowed yellow as rocks flew through the blast windows. She hurled them at the guards, crushing the cannons and knocking the guards back several feet. Starfire flew into action, throwing starbolts left and right. She melted the last of the cannons. More guards suddenly poured into the room. A full-blown firefight began.

Cyborg blasted away with his sonic cannon. Terra continued to hurl rocks at the guards. The crunch of bones was heard as some of the rocks landed on limbs and shattered them. Starbolts flew everywhere. Objects levitated off of the floor and were tossed at the guards. Birdarangs flew everywhere, sometimes nearly slicing a guard's head off. And in the middle of the melee, a gorilla was pounding on the guards. This continued on for several minutes, until all of the guards had been taken out. Raven grabbed the device, and the Titans flew out of the window, headed back to the Tower.

The Titans returned to the Tower, already heading towards the next briefing. All of them felt dejected and they felt like they had betrayed themselves. They walked into the main room with their heads down. As they sat, they slumped into the couch, defeated by themselves. As Slade began to move to the front of the room, all of the Titans were buried deep in their thoughts, thinking about Robin or Slade or Terra.

Beast Boy was sitting with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He thought about Terra, and how he seemed so quick to judge her. _I should have believed her. She was telling me the truth all along. Why didn't we LISTEN to her?_ These thoughts made him feel no better, but then, neither did the other Titans' thoughts.

Terra was thinking of how hurt and rejected she felt when she was confronted by the Titans. She thought to herself, _How could they do this to me? They didn't trust me. Haven't I gained anything?_ She then thought of Beast Boy, and how cold he had been to her. Her head screamed conflicting messages.

_That bastard isn't worth it. _He _betrayed _you.

_No, he didn't. I would have thought the same thing if I were him._

_You're making excuses. Just face up to the truth. They don't trust you and they never will._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ she screamed at the demon inside of her. She thought to herself, _They were right to do what they did. I can't blame them for something that I would have done to._

Starfire was submerged deep in her thoughts about Robin. She thought about how he had betrayed them, but her whole mind was in denial. _Robin would never betray us without good reason. Slade must be forcing him. All of this badness is because of Slade. Robin must not be himself. Perhaps Slade has learned a way to control Robin._

But there was a rational part of her mind that said back, _Come on Star. He betrayed you all. Look in his eyes. He is himself. Besides, it's not possible for Slade to control Robin_. Starfire sat still and quiet, remorseful of her own thoughts.

Cyborg and Raven were the only two Titans really paying attention to Slade's briefing on their next target. "The building that you see in front of you is owned by Powers Corporation, which, I'm sure you know, is run by James Powers. Powers is in control of most of the United States Army's special weapons, such as the new body armor that they have been testing." The photograph on the screen shifted into a three-dimensional layout of the building. The diagram zoomed in to a small room in the center of the building. "This room houses their prototype weapon, the electrovolt blast cannon. This is basically a blast cannon, but it is about 1000 times more powerful." Cyborg whistled in astonishment. "This weapon has the capability to completely destroy a building in one shot. This is your target objective."

All of the Titans looked at Slade, and their faces spoke, "Are you kidding me?" Cyborg's mouth actually dropped open. "How do you plan to get us in there, Slade? Security's gotta be tighter than Wayne Enterprises."

"It would be hard for a security system to be more _open_ than Wayne Enterprises. But you are right. This mission will be much more difficult." The diagram went to the bottom of the building. "This building is protected by state-of-the-art defense systems. An assault from the ground would be a catastrophic failure." The camera zoomed in on the lobby. "Also, the elevator is protected at each floor by at least three guards. There are no offices on the floor which houses the blast cannon, which makes getting there under false pretenses impossible." The diagram zoomed out, moved upwards, and then zoomed in on the roof. "To get in from the roof is impossible as well. Each air duct is hyper sealed, and if it opens less than one millimeter from design specifications, every alarm in the building with go off at once."

"Do you actually expect us to pull this off?" Raven asked. All of the Titans looked to Slade for the answer.

"This one will be challenging, but fun," Slade said in a sick, sadistic tone. "The only way in is through the floors above and below the target floor. The target floor itself has now windows, which makes getting in impossible. To get inside, Beast Boy will have to morph into something very small, get inside the floors through the ventilation hatches, and open the windows from the inside." The camera zoomed in through a window into a corridor. "This corridor and all others are protected by rotating security guards. You will have to wait to move down the corridors until the patrols switch. You will have sixty seconds exactly to make it down the corridor and all the way to the target room." The camera in the diagram zipped through corridors until it came to a laser-protected door. "Cyborg, you will need to hack in and deactivate the security field which protects the door. You will-"

"Wait a minute," Cyborg protested. "If I shut down those security grids, the whole place is gonna go haywire."

"That's why I've created a program which will allow you to fool the computers into thinking that the security fields are still operational. Inside the room is relatively unprotected. You should have no problem getting the blast cannon. Getting out is another story." All of the Titans looked at each other, with an "oh, great" look on their faces. "You won't be able to open the same window again, because that will tip off the security guards. You will need to make your way off of the floor and find an escape route."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Raven piped up.

"I haven't told you the hard part. Getting past the guards will be extremely tricky, because any type of energy discharge will set off the alarms. You will need to either knock the guards out quickly or take over their minds. The trouble is that there is only one escape route out of the prototype room, and it is covered in guards. Make a mistake and you're dead." He looked at the Titans, making eye contact with each one of them. "Not that that's a bad thing. Dismissed."

The next night, an unnaturally cool breeze filled the air that night. All of the Titans were either hovering or being held in the air next to the target window at the Power Enterprises building. They were all outfitted with comms, and adrenaline poured through their veins as the strike was about to begin.

"Initiate strike," their comms ordered. Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and squeezed in the small opening in the ventilation shaft next to the window. As he made his way through the vent, he saw several laser beams in the vent, obviously motion detectors. Carefully, he weaved his way through the laser net, being extremely careful not to touch the beams. After he got past the laser net, he saw light coming in from a ceiling vent. He went over to the vent and looked out. Seeing no guards, he dropped out of the vent and demorphed.

He began to quietly make his way back to the window, attempting to retrace his steps. He suddenly heard the crackle of static from a two-way radio behind him. He ducked into a doorway in the side of the corridor. As he waited there, he saw a guard pass by, unaware of his presence.

Sweating with nervousness, Beast Boy commed to the Titans, "I have a problem."

Robin said back, "Can you take care of it?"

"Stand by." Beast Boy waited in silence as the guard made his way back down the hall. As soon as he was directly behind Beast Boy, BB stepped out and swung his arm at the back of the guard's neck. He caught the guard at the base of his skull with his elbow. The guard slumped to the ground, instantly unconscious. Beast Boy dragged him to the side of the corridor and shoved him into an empty room.

He then continued to retrace his steps back to the window. As he got back to the window, he opened it, and the five Titans flew in. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and said, "We may have a problem."

Even though the statement was directed at Cyborg, Slade answered through the comm, "What's going on?"

"I was forced to knock out one of the guards. I put him in an empty room. But it will only be a matter of time before it's noticed that he's missing."

The comm was silent, then, "You need to move fast." All of the Titans waited in apprehension for the guards to change shifts. They waited in an empty room for nearly thirty minutes, then Slade said, "You have one minute. Go NOW." The Titans immediately dashed out of the room and ran as fast as they could for the nearest stairwell. As they made their way down the single flight of stairs, they heard a door from far below opening. Very quietly and very quickly, the Titans made their way down the stairs to the lower level, being careful to make no sound.

As they reached the lower floor, they slowly opened the door, filed through and closed it. But the last person through, Starfire, accidentally let it slip, and it closed with a normal sound that could be heard all up and down the stairwell. Before any of them knew what they were doing, they were running towards the target room, Cyborg leading the way with his GPS system built in. After they rounded a couple corners, they reached a security door.

Cyborg got on his comm to Slade. "How do I do this again?"

Slade responded coolly, "Go to the circuit panel above the main door control. Open it and you will find four wires. Take the third wire from the left and carefully insert the microchip into the wire. If you've done this successfully, the security sensors should be fooled into thinking that the security grid is still online." Cyborg carefully followed all of the instructions, moving diligently yet quickly. Once this was done, he cut the power to the security grid. The lasers surrounding the door deactivated and Cyborg pressed the main door control. The door slid open and the Titans dashed inside.

As they looked around the room, scanning for the electrovolt blast cannon, something caught Terra's eye. As she looked, she saw what looked like a chemistry lab set up to one side of the room. She looked through all of the test tubules and wires, trying to find something recognizable. A green liquid caught her eye, something that she had seen before. She picked up the test tube holding the liquid and smelled it. After she smelled it, she knew instantly what it was. Human blood. There was only one human who she knew of whose blood was green. Beast Boy. As she realized this, she stepped back from the lab, her mouth opening in horror.

Before any of the other Titans noticed her shocked expression, Raven's eye fell on the blast cannon. "I found it," she said. Examining the weapon, she saw that it looked similar to a blast rifle type of weapon. Cyborg moved over to the weapon, using his sensors to analyze the weapon, making sure that it was genuine.

"This is definitely it." He picked it up, holding the muzzle upward, making sure that the weapon was deactivated. "Let's get out of here." As the Titans left the room, they waited for Cyborg to point them in the right direction. As they began to head down the numerous corridors to get out of the building, they saw several guards retake their positions. The Titans ducked into a doorway, waiting for the guards to take their places and stop moving. Robin silently pulled out two Birdarangs. As soon as the guards had stopped moving, the Birdarangs took to the air, and all four of the guards lay on the ground, unconscious.

As Cyborg looked through the GPS schematic of the building, he pointed them to the nearest stairwell. They moved up the flight of steps to the doorway to the next floor. Robin pulled out several more Birdarangs, crouched in an attack position. Cyborg pulled the door back and Robin flung the Birdarangs forward. Seeing that there were no guards in the corridor, he held his grip on them. The Titans continued silently down the corridors on their way out, dealing with any guards on the way.

As they reached their exit window, Beast Boy began punching in the same code that he used to open the other window. The other Titans stood guard while he was doing that. Suddenly, a guard seemed to come out of the wall. He spotted the Titans. His eyes widened momentarily, and then he pressed the alarm button on the wall. Klaxons blared throughout the building. Before the guards could even move for his weapon, he was on the floor, and he was not going to get up for a while.

Immediately, all of the Titans jumped out the window. No more than an instant after the last of them had gotten out, the window's titanium shutters sealed themselves, completely sealing off the building. Starfire caught Cyborg in his fall and Terra lifted Robin up with a rock under him. Again, they flew back to the Tower, feeling defeated by themselves.

That night, the Titans stayed at the place which Slade had designated. They were watching the 11 o'clock news. The story on the Powers Enterprises building had just hit the airwaves. The news was all over the story, like a pack of vultures to a dead animal. They kept asking question like, "How could this have happened? I thought the security system was the best." "Who is responsible for this? Do you have any leads?" Of course, the company themselves only released a statement regarding the time and place of the break-in. They did not disclose any information on possible leads or what was stolen.

Some of the news agencies began to make connections between the Wayne and Powers break-ins. It was still not public knowledge that the Titans were responsible for the Wayne Enterprises theft, but it would not be long before pressure from the media would crack the press firewall. Then, the story would be loose, and Jump City would turn on the Titans, just as the Titans had turned on Jump City.

The next day, the Titans had assembled in the Tower. Their briefing on their next target was about to begin. Slade was just beginning to talk. "Today, the target item is a beam amplifier. The technology is designed to widen any type of laser beam."

Before Slade could continue, Raven piped up, "Just what exactly are you planning with all of this technology that we steal for you?"

Slade was silent momentarily, and then said, "That's for me to know. Now, this theft will be a bit complicated. It will require deception and stealth. It will not be an attack or stealth mission. This mission will rely on your ability to be deceptive, as you will be in alternate roles to steal this device." A readout of the Acthelion Corporation building appeared on the main viewer. "Terra, you will enter as a potential buyer for Wayne Enterprises. You are interested in the prototype shield technology that Acthelion has been working on for the last two years. Raven, you will need to go in as a buyer for Powers also interested in shield technology. You two will meet inside the building. When you do, you will begin to argue. This will occupy the guards. Meanwhile, Robin will go in with Terra as her assistant. During the argument, he will quietly slip away from the group and get the beam amplifier. It is small, and will be able to fit neatly inside his jacket."

Cyborg spoke up, "What about me, BB, and Star?"

Slade responded, "You will remain here at the Tower and run point along with me. Terra, your appointment is at 5:30 tonight. Raven, yours is at 5:45. You have until then to study Acthelion's shielding technology to understand it so that you will be convincing. Until then, Titans." And he left the room, leaving the Titans to think and prepare for the strike.

A cool breeze wafted through the doors of the lobby as Terra and Robin walked in, dressed in casual attire. The two of them walked up to the front desk, Terra leading the way. As they were making their way across the lobby, Robin took note of how many guards there were and what kind of armaments they had on them.

Terra moved to the receptionist's desk. Before Terra could say a word, the receptionist spoke up, "Be with you in a minute." She finished out something that she was typing into the computer, then turned to Terra and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Terra responded. "My name is Tara Markov. I'm the representative of Wayne Enterprises. I'm here to look at the prototype shielding technology that you have created."

"Oh, yes. I remember hearing that a big shot from Wayne was going to show up today to look at the shields." The receptionist grabbed for her phone. "I'll let Mr. Nellis know that you're here." She dialed an extension on her phone, and then said, "Mr. Nellis? This is the lobby. The party from Wayne Enterprises is here to look at the shielding technology." There was a pause. "Alright. I'll tell them that." She turned to Terra and Robin, "Mr. Nellis will be down in a few minutes. In the meantime, I'm going to have to ask you to go over to the guards over there to check you for weapons." Both Robin and Terra looked at her. She seemed to shrink back in her seat. "Security has been tight since the break ins at Powers and Wayne."

Terra and Robin stood and went over to the guards. There were two of them, and both of them took out portable metal detectors. They began to swipe them over Robin's and Terra's bodies. Every so often, the detectors would beep and one of them would have to take off their cell phone or watch. Once they were done with the search, both of them began asking a few short questions.

"Name."

"Dick Grayson."

"Occupation."

"Personal assistant to Ms. Markov."

"Age."

"23."

The guard looked at his paperwork, and then said, "You're clear."

As soon as the guard was finished with the questionnaire, the elevator bell dinged and Mr. Nellis stepped out. Spotting them instantly, he went directly over to them. He extended his hand. "Hi." Terra took his hand and shook it. "Chris Nellis. I'm the head of Special Projects here at Acthelion."

"Tara Markov," she responded. "This is my assistant, Mr. Dick Grayson." Nellis and Robin shook hands. "I'm with Wayne Enterprises and they are interested in purchasing your shielding technology from you."

"Ah, yes, the prototype shielding technology." He tHHHHHH He turned and walked toward the elevator. "If you'll follow me, please." Both Terra and Robin followed him into the elevator. Once inside, Nellis pushed a button for the eleventh floor. The elevator began its slow ascent to the eleventh floor.

When the elevator door opened, they walked down a corridor to what looked like an office. As they entered the office, Nellis motioned the two chairs sitting against the wall to Robin and Terra. He immediately became business-like. "So, why exactly is Wayne Enterprises interested in purchasing our shielding technology?"

"After the theft which stole one of our primary resources for experimentation, we want to branch out," Terra said. "Wayne Enterprises wants to expand. We want to create a network between companies so that one loss will not cripple a company as it nearly did to ours."

Nellis leaned forward in his seat. "So, should we talk price?"

Terra leaned forward in kind. "I was hoping to see a demonstration of this technology before any commitments are made."

Nellis leaned back in his seat, but tension still remained in the air. "Alright. Our testing facility is on the seventeenth floor." As he stood, Robin and Terra stood. He walked to the door and opened it. "If you'll follow me?" He then walked out the door. Both Terra and Robin followed suit.

Raven walked through the doors of the first floor lobby in the Acthelion building. She looked around, taking in the sight of the few receptionists at the welcome desk and of the armed guards inside the lobby. Raven walked toward the receptionist.

Before the receptionist even saw her, Raven said, "I'm with Powers Enterprises. I'm here to see the new shielding technology." The receptionist looked up, her face pale. "Is there a problem?"

Color quickly returned to the receptionist's face. "Oh, no, no. Um, I'll page Mr. Garson to tell him that you're here."

Chris Nellis led Terra and Robin to a test facility room. He took them to the viewing booth, where demonstrations of new technologies could be watched safely. A guard accompanied them into the room. The guard pushed a button on the door panel, and bulletproof glass slid into place to shield the booth from the room. Nellis motioned Robin and Terra to the seats behind them. "If you'll please sit down." Terra and Robin sat. Nellis remained standing, staying near the front of the booth to show them what was happening.

"What is that thing that those guards are bringing in?" Terra asked.

"That is a block of the shielding devices," Nellis responded. As Robin looked at the guards, he noticed that there were an awful lot of devices.

"Why do you need so many shield emitters?" he asked.

Nellis blushed slightly, embarrassed, and then said, "The technology isn't perfected yet. We're still working out the kinks." The guards put the shield devices in place and then activated them. A blue field shimmered between them. The field quickly stabilized and became transparent. One of the guards picked up a blaster rifle and aimed it at the dead center of the shield.

A shot rang out. The energy bolt went straight into the shield. Nothing happened. Nellis beamed with pride. Terra asked, "Where did the energy from the bolt go?"

"It went straight into the shield's power supply. Any energy bolts that are fired upon these shields will help the shield's power stay at one hundred percent."

Before Nellis could go any further, the door to the booth opened. Raven stepped in. Terra's eyes widened in shock. She immediately said, "Mr. Nellis, I demand to know why someone from Powers Enterprises is here."

Before he could respond, Raven shot back, "No, I want to know how someone from Wayne Enterprises is here." The two stared daggers at each other. From six feet across the room, the tension was thick enough to cut. Looking to defuse the situation, Nellis stepped in between the two.

"Now please. I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding."

"A pretty big misunderstanding," shot back Terra. She stepped forward to close the gap between her and Raven. "Your company was behind the attack on out Jump City headquarters. You should be arrested!"

Raven immediately retaliated, "I will not let you make such gross accusations against Powers Enterprises. Besides, it is clear that Wayne staged the robbery on their building to finger us and then steal our own technology!"

Nellis opened his mouth to speak, but Terra beat him to the punch. "How dare you! That is a ridiculous comment. I can't believe that you have the nerve to say that about Wayne Enterprises, a fine upstanding company."

"Yeah. Upstanding with its hands behind its back funding illegal technological experiments."

As the argument between the two continued. Robin slowly moved towards the door to the corridor. The security guard had left the door to back up Nellis, so getting out of the room undetected was easy. He popped his head out the hall to make sure that no guards were coming down the hallway. Once is was clear, he stepped out of the door and walked briskly down the hall. His eyes scanned the labels on the door, looking for the words "Special Weapons Designs". But before he reached the room, the hallway he was in branched off in a fork. Unsure of which way to go, Robin ducked down the hallway to the right.

As he continued down the hallway, his eyes quickly saw "Special Weapons". Stopping, he turned around and looked more carefully at the door. It said on the sign "Special Weapons Designs". Grinning, Robin pulled out the lock override device that had been provided by Slade. The override device took a few seconds to complete the reconfiguration of the lock and then the door silently opened. Robin stepped in and sealed the door.

His eyes glanced around the room for the room in which the beam enhancer was. He looked around at the multiple doors, but didn't see any indicators about where the enhancer was. He quickly looked through all of the windows on the doors, looking for the highest security countermeasures. One window was a blank room. Another room held a technician. Robin quickly ducked his head to avoid being seen. In the next window, he saw what looked like pressure-sensitive floor panels and multiple security cameras.

He pulled out an electronic interference device to temporarily deactivate the security measures. It was basically a very small, yet temporary electromagnetic pulse bomb. He activated it and the lights in the room went off. The timer on the LCD display started counting. 30. 29. 28. 27. As Robin opened the door to the security room, he heard the technician pick up the phone to call for service.

Once the door was opened, Robin dashed in and looked around for the beam enhancer. His eyes fell on a multi-lock safe. _Shit_, Robin thought. The EMP device had deactivated the safe, making it impossible to open. Robin pulled out a small block of C-4 and prayed that the room was soundproof. He stuck a detonator in and it went off. Smoke came out of the safe. 11. 10. 9. Robin looked in the safe and saw a small hole. He reached his hand in and felt around for the enhancer. At first he felt nothing. Then, his hand fell on it.

Grinning, he pulled it out and stuck it in his inner pocket in his suit jacket. He opened the door to the security room. Immediately after closing it, the timer ticked down to zero. The lights came back on in the room. Robin ran out before the technician could come out to inspect what had gone wrong.

Robin walked back up to Mr. Nellis' office. As he opened the door, he was Mr. Nellis sitting down with Raven. They both turned to look at him when he opened the door. Nellis looked at Robin and asked, "Were you alright, Mr. Grayson?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, I just had to use the restroom." Raven stared daggers at him. "Uh, if you don't mind my asking, where did Tara go?"

Nellis said quickly, "She went down to the lobby. She was going to wait for you before leaving."

Robin nodded. "Alright. Thanks." He turned to Raven. "I'm sorry about this, Miss-"

"Just leave." Robin turned and left the room, taking the elevator down to the lobby. He stepped out of the elevator, scanning the lobby. His eyes fell on Terra and he started towards her. She saw him and moved toward the exit. They both left and went to their car.

As they got in, she asked him, "Did you get it?"

Robin pulled the beam enhancer out of his jacket pocket. "Easy as pie."

Terra pulled it out of his hand and then looked back at him. "I hope you're happy for betraying all of your friends. And I hope that you live with that for the rest of your life."

Author's Note: Sorry for the super long update, but I just didn't have any inspiration for this. But as we approach the series finale of Teen Titans, I decided to start writing. I hope to have Chapter Seven up much sooner. Of course, I said the same thing about this chapter, so we'll just see.

Next on Revelations: Just how far are the Titans willing to go in order to protect their friends. Find out as breaking points are reached in Chapter Seven, The Furthest to Go.


	7. The Furthest to Go

Disclaimer: Still the same. Oh, and I don't own Jack O'Neill. Stargate crossover, but it's just the name.

**Warning**: This chapter is my most violent yet. It's not that bad, but it's pretty bad for what's supposed to be a kid's show. So, you have been warned.

That night, the Titans minus Robin were watching the eleven o'clock news as they had for the last several nights. The news was just beginning as the Titans were sitting down to see what the news media was saying about the theft at Acthelion Corporation. The theft had only happened about five hours ago, so they thought that it was likely that there would be news of the theft, but not news on the theft.

As the news started, it broke straight to the news anchor. "We have breaking news tonight regarding the recent thefts at Wayne and Powers Enterprises. The two companies jointly released a press statement saying that the culprits of the crimes were in fact the Teen Titans." Cyborg's mouth dropped. The newscaster continued, "There is also evidence that at least some of the Titans were responsible for what appeared to be a very covert theft at Acthelion Corporation today. For more news, we go live to Todd Adamson who is live outside the police station."

The camera flipped to a reporter standing in the dark in front of JCPD. "Jill, the authorities have released footage of the robbery at Wayne Enterprises which clearly implicates the Teen Titans in the theft." A security video began to play. On it, several guards were shooting their weapons at unknown assailants. Out of the side of the video, a green gorilla appeared and attacked some of the guards. The reporter continued, "You can see here this large green gorilla." The video darkened to show the gorilla better. "The gorilla was identified as green by the guards who were attacked. Scientists have conclusively said that there is no known species of green gorilla anywhere. It can be concluded that this is Beast Boy." Several guards' weapons turned black and shattered in their hands. "You can see the weapons that are being broken. They turn black and then shatter. It is clear in this case that Raven was responsible for destroying those weapons." The video turned off and reverted to the reporter. "Police and company authorities have not released any other information concerning a motive or what was stolen. At this point, it really is anyone's guess why the Teen Titans appear to have gone rogue. This is Todd Adamson, Channel Twelve News."

The cameras switched back to the anchor, moving on to the next part of this story. "When news of this leaked, people were shocked that the Teen Titans appear to have gone bad. Our Shawna Hendrix asked people today what they thought about the Teen Titans now."

A news video began to play of several people being interviewed. The reporter, who was off-camera, asked, "Why do you think that Titans stole these things?"

The man who was being interviewed said, "I have no idea why they did what they did. I mean, I always thought that they were the good guys. And all of a sudden, I hear on the news that they've gone bad? That's just….." He paused. "It's just insane."

The footage switched to a woman. "I'm just shocked by this whole thing. I've talked to people who have seen the Titans in action, and they thought that they were great. It just shocks me that some people who are so good can turn out to be so bad."

Beast Boy grabbed the remote and shut the television off. He received no complaints from anyone. For a few minutes, everyone sat there in stunned silence. No one broke the trance of shock and disbelief.

Then, Starfire said, "The public has denied us, haven't they?"

Everyone sat there, pondering the question. Then Beast Boy said, "Yeah. Pretty soon, it won't matter if they take us to court. We'll be convicted in the court of public opinion. We'll be sentenced to death."

"Death?" Terra asked.

"Not in a literal sense. But we'll be disavowed by the government. The public will hate us. We won't be able to go on the street again without people telling us that we failed them." He paused to let that sink in. He then continued, "And you know what? We have failed them. We've let our feelings make us do something that we know is wrong."

Cyborg said, "But Slade will kill us all if we don't do what he says."

"The public's not gonna care. They'll say that we should have died like heroes. Like the heroes we were supposed to be. Like the heroes we failed to be. I don't know if what we've done…..what we're doing is the right thing or not. But over time, this will bite us in the ass."

"I can't argue with you there," Raven said. "He's right. Neither one of us is saying that we should have let any of you die. But this will come back to haunt us, no matter how it ends."

The next day, the Titans didn't meet in the Tower with Slade. Overnight, the Tower had been raided by the police. They were looking for the Titans and for anything to indicate what they were planning. But the cops found an empty tower. Slade had cleared everything out when he had learned of the press release. Apparently, he had eyes and ears everywhere.

The briefing began. A three-dimensional representation of the target building appeared before them. Slade said, "The target today is a new type of isotope for hydrogen. It is called deutritium." (**A/N:** **I went through so many different ideas for this. I even thought about using Naquadah from Stargate SG-1.**) A picture of an opaque liquid appeared on the screen. The liquid was a bit reddish in color. "Deutritium is a highly unstable isotope that has been just recently discovered. It is kept in its liquid state because its gaseous state is highly explosive and its solid state is unusable." The representation of the building reappeared on the screen. "The target building is the Jump City headquarters of Selver Industries. They're a scientific research company that's main priority is to find new types of fuel for everyday use."

The model zoomed in to the center of the building. A room was highlighted. "The room that you see before you is the room where the deutritium is kept. It is only on the fourth floor, since the building itself has only twelve floors." The model zoomed back out. "However, what it lacks in size, it makes up for in defense. The building is protected by multiple sensors of different types. There are also many guards and there are automated defenses in place around the building. This makes breaking into the building itself impossible."

Terra said, "Then how do you expect us to be able to get this deutritium?"

Slade's sole eye conveyed an evil smile. He said, "You storm the building."

All of the Titans' mouths dropped open. "WHAT!" Cyborg yelled.

"You storm the place. You get everyone out of the lobby, go up the emergency stairs to the fourth floor, break in, get the deutritium, and get out."

"You've gotta be kidding. That building must have some kind of titanium shielding that comes over it when it's attacked," Cyborg's technical side said.

"Actually, they couldn't put that in. Budget problems," Slade said. "So, as you see, this is very possible. It's just very difficult."

"When do we go?" Raven asked.

"Now."

Margaret Killen had had a pretty normal day so far. And she of all people knew what a normal day was. She'd been working as a lobby receptionist for Selver in Jump City for nearly twenty years. Pretty soon, she planned on retiring. There was the usual amount of appointment-making, of sending people upstairs, of being a human directory. "So, yes, you are marked down on the twenty-third of next month with a 2:15 appointment with Mr. Lancrin. All right, thank you sir." She hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at her watch. It said 4:19. _Damn,_ she thought. _Stuck here for another hour._

She absent-mindedly looked out the front doors of the lobby. Her eyes caught a few people walking towards the building, but her brain didn't register it immediately. Then she thought she recognized them. She looked up in time to see the front doors and windows splinter instantaneously. She screamed. Alarms rang out everywhere throughout the building. Then she recognized the people walking towards the building. It was the Teen Titans.

Cyborg stepped in the remnants of the front windows. The glass under his feet made a sickening crunch as he stepped on them. He activated his sonic cannon and pointed it at the crowd. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "EVERYBODY OUT!" A swarm of people rammed past him and through the front doors. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a security guard pull out his weapon and point it at Cyborg. A green flash suddenly appeared and the gun was melted. The guard cried out in pain, holding his hand. He looked up in time to see a roundhouse kick hit him in the forehead. He fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

Robin got up from his kick and ran toward the emergency stairwell. Pulling out a few Birdarangs, he ducked his head inside. He then looked back out and waved his arm at the other Titans, stating, "It's clear." The Titans began to run towards the stairwell. Terra kept several rocks near her. Starfire kept her starbolts ready. Raven's eyes glowed with dark energy. Cyborg kept his sonic cannon charged. Robin kept several Birdarangs in hand as they went up the stairwell. Since they ran up the stairwell, they saw no guards.

But as soon as they got to the fourth floor, it was a different story. Cyborg stuck his head out the door to see if anyone was there and was greeted with a storm of bullets. He called back, "There's too many of them. We'll get cut to pieces."

"Maybe not," Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" There was a massive clang and the bullets stopped firing. Cyborg looked out the door again to see a piece of the wall lying on the floor. Along with all of the guards.

He looked back at Raven and said, "Nice." As the Titans went down the hallway, several automated laser cannons pulled out. As it turned out, each Titan had a cannon to destroy. Cyborg took his out long range using his own sonic cannon. Raven used the piece of wall to create a shield and to smash into and shatter another cannon. Starfire flew to yet another cannon, deflecting laser bolts as she went. She grabbed the cannon, yanked it off of the wall, and tossed it to the ground. Both Robin and Terra used the same tactic. Terra used rocks while Robin used Birdarangs to clog up the cannons' muzzles. The two cannons then simultaneously exploded. Beast Boy morphed into a bear and clawed at the last cannon, wrecking it beyond repair.

The Titans went down the hallway with no interruption. Starfire wondered aloud, "Perhaps we have defeated all of the guards." No one gave a comment on this. When they reached the target room, all of the Titans concentrated their weapons on the door, splintering and shattering it. As the Titans went into the room, they immediately saw the small vial of deutritium. Robin grabbed it and put it into his utility belt.

After getting the deutritium, the Titans retraced their steps back to the lobby. But when they entered the lobby, they saw at least twenty police cruisers sitting outside the building. An officer on a bullhorn yelled to them, "Attention. This is Officer Jack O'Neill. (**A/N: Richard Dean Anderson! You know what I'm talking about if you watch Stargate.**) If you come out of the building with your hands up, you will be treated a lot better than if you try to fight us."

Slade spoke over their comms, "You are not to negotiate with them. Attack at once."

O'Neill spoke, "This is your last warning. Come out with your hands up and you will be treated well. Otherwise we will be forced to open fire and you." He added a personal addendum, "And I don't want to do that."

There are conflicting accounts as to what happened next. Some officers say that the Titans ran for cover. Other officers say that Robin attacked them. The Titans hold that the officers opened fire. And there are some civilian bystanders who say that it was a combination of both. It is likely that there was an accidental shot fired and the Titans ran for cover. Whatever happened, it doesn't really matter now. What does matter is that at that moment, on September 28, 2004, at 4:23:39, all hell broke loose.

All manner of shotguns, machine guns, and pistols were fired. The Titans each found individual cover. Most of them attacked the officers from a distance. Beast Boy was the only one to attack up close.

Raven screamed her chant, and a police cruiser turned black and flew up into the air. Raven held it overhead of another police cruiser, giving the officers a few seconds' time to get out. She then dropped the cruiser from the sky, smashing it into another cruiser. Several bullets hit close to her and her eyes glowed black. The guns being held by some of the policemen turned black and shattered before their eyes. They could see every individual screw, bolt, and bullet.

Cyborg was trapped inside a small room. He periodically stuck his arm out to blindly fire at the police. Looking through the small window in the room that he was in, he saw a perfect shot on one of the police cruisers. He activated his sonic cannon and aimed it at the tires of the cruiser. He blew out one of the front tires. The officers instinctively got out of the cruiser and ran to get away from it. Cyborg then aimed his cannon at the gas tank when the police were a safe distance from the car. He then fired, exploding the gas tank and blowing the car fifteen feet up into the air.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow with the strain of using her powers. The pavement under three of the cruisers shook until it broke away from the ground, levitating into the air. Terra brought the slabs of rock over three other cruisers. With little warning whatsoever, the rocks dropped onto the cruisers, crushing them like they were toy cars. She then picked up several rocks near her and hurled them at the weapons of the policemen. The rocks lodged themselves in the guns, causing most to misfire and some to explode.

Starfire flew overhead of the battle. She periodically fired with her eye starbolts, melting the muzzles of some weapons closed. As she flew overhead, she felt bullets begin to whiz by her. She looked to see who was shooting at her and saw an officer at the edge of the fray. Now extremely angry, she flew toward the man with rocket speed and punched him in the jaw before he could even blink. The man was alright, but his jaw would hurt for the rest of his life.

Robin threw many Birdarangs from his belt. Some hit officers and knocked them out, some hit weapons and sliced them up, and others hit tires of cars and blew them out. He reached into his belt for more Birdarangs, but was greeted with an empty hand. He looked into other compartments of his belt and found several mini- and smoke bombs. He tossed a mini-bomb outside one of the police cruisers. The policemen saw the bomb and got out as fast as they could. When the bomb detonated, it created a massive fireball which caused many men to stagger around. Robin then tossed a smoke bomb at them. When the smoke bomb went off, several officers ran into each other or into cruisers, knocking them out.

And Beast Boy was right in the thick of things. As a gorilla, he picked a shotgun out of the hands of an officer and crushed it. He then punched the officer in the gut, sending him flying back about ten feet. As a bear, he sliced tires of cruisers. He also took the occasional swipe of claws at the cops, trying to dispel them. As the beast, he used his agility to attack policemen and then jump high into the air before the other could fire back. He would then land on another officer and then jump away before he could be shot.

Before long, it appeared that the Titans were going to win. There were only a few officers left conscious and they were rapidly being picked off. One of the men still standing was Lieutenant Jack O'Neill, who was shooting not to kill, but to discourage. He then saw that his men were being taken out very quickly, so he called for backup. As he turned around from making the call, he came face to face with a green beast. Before he could get his weapon up, he was slammed against the side of a cruiser. He slumped to the ground, in a lot of pain, but conscious.

Beast Boy demorphed. He looked at O'Neill. O'Neill asked him, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

With a sad look in his eyes, Beast Boy said, "No." He smiled wryly at O'Neill.

Slade came over the comm, "Before you have to leave, I have a small test for you." Slade let the silence hang in the air for a moment, and then said, "Shoot him."

"What?" BB asked incredulously. "No way."

"Then this is the consequence of your actions." Terra was coming out of her area. She suddenly screamed as loud as humanly possible. Beast Boy winced in pain and looked away. "Kill him or she dies."

"Don't…..do it." She doubled over in pain, holding her head between her legs.

"I'll make you watch this. Now kill him."

Beast Boy looked down at O'Neill. With tears in his eyes, he picked up a loaded pistol that was next to him. He looked at O'Neill, who looked back up at him. All BB managed to say was, "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you for doing this."

The trigger was pulled. The round was discharged. The bullet left the muzzle. The bullet went deep into O'Neill's forehead and out the back of his head. O'Neill slumped to the side. Terra slowly began to get up. Beast Boy stood there, his hand shaking. He dropped the pistol. His knees then gave out beneath him. Sobs racked his shoulders. Starfire went to him and picked him up from the ground. Sirens were heard coming closer.

And the Teen Titans left, knowing that they had reached their limit. This was the furthest they would go. It was time. Time to stop listening to Slade. Time to stop letting fear get in the way. It was time.

To fight back.

**Author's Note:** Have I stunned you yet? Have I shocked you yet? Have I left your mouth hanging open yet? If not, then damn it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm amazed that I got it up so quick. I just wrote for an hour and a half straight.

Next on Revelations: The turning point has been reached. Emotions run high as the public calls for the arrest of the Titans. Will the Titans be able to escape Slade? Stay tuned for **Chapter Eight – Fight from Oppression**.


	8. Fight From Oppression

**Disclaimer**: It's always the same, only this time, I don't own Vulcans or Star Trek either.

XxX

When the door was opened to their current living area, even in the tough conditions that they were facing, one would have expected to hear several different things as the Titans returned from their mission. You may have expected to hear Beast Boy crack a joke, coupled with Raven's immediate complaint and Terra's soft laughter. You may have expected to hear Starfire trying to start up a conversation with someone. You may have expected to hear Cyborg praying that neither the police nor Slade had touched his baby, a.k.a. his car.

Tonight, everything was different. There was silence when the door was opened. The Teen Titans walked in and, for the first time, felt truly defeated. Not that they had been defeated in battle, but that they had been defeated in their mission, purpose, and will to protect Jump City. Cyborg sat down on one of the couches and put his head in his hands, shaking his head as he did. Raven levitated herself and began to silently meditate, attempting to purge the emotions she currently felt and failing miserably. Beast Boy started to walk towards his room, head and shoulders low. Before he got there, Starfire flew in front of him. Once again, she hugged him. It was not a boyfriend/girlfriend hug or even a between-friends hug. It was a comforting hug. As the tears started to come to his eyes, BB quickly pulled away and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Cyborg sat up. He looked at the three girls in the room. "I don't know about the rest of you, but that's it I won't stand by and watch while another innocent person is killed. _I'll_ die before another cop does."

Silence returned to the room. Then, "I agree," replied Starfire. "The cost is too high. We must escape from Slade before he forces us to kill anyone else."

"I hate to always be the bearer of bad news," came Raven's response, "but exactly how do we plan on escaping from Slade and still living afterwards?"

Terra quickly responded, "By using the one good thing that may have come because of what happened today."

"Yeah? Like what?" Cyborg scoffed.

"How that we've actually killed someone for Slade, he'll probably believe that we'll do more for him."

Star piped up, "Terra may have a good point. Slade has most likely pushed us as far as he could. He may believe that we will now be less resistant to his instructions."

"So how does this work for us?" Raven asked. "I mean, he's not just going to let go of the leash he has us on all of a sudden."

"True," replied Cyborg, "but I might be able to construct something that can temporarily disrupt his signal that he has going into the devices he's planted in our comms. Then, we just take out the comms and we make our move."

"Wouldn't you need scans of the communication devices to try to implement this plan?" asked Terra.

"I've been doing my homework," said Cyborg. "I've already taken several scans of the devices to see how their internal mechanisms work. I've been looking for a way to disrupt the signals and I think I've found one." Cyborg paused momentarily, then continued. "There is one foreseeable problem."

"And what is that?" asked Star.

"I won't be able to conduct a trial run on this test. Meaning that once we go, we go. We either succeed and get away from Slade, or he sees what we're doing, and kills us."

Silence filled the room as the Titans pondered their current predicament. Terra was the first to speak. "At this point, I don't care if Slade kills me. I will not help him. I will _not_. He's already caused all of us too much pain."

"I'm with you," Raven said. "He's pushed us too far. Stealing for him is one thing. But killing - ," pausing for effect, " – there is not way in hell that I'm going to kill someone for Slade."

The three Titans looked at Starfire. She looked up at them. "I agree, but I do not wish to leave…." her voice trailed off as she started to tear up.

"Robin." Raven looked at Star. "Starfire, I don't think that there's anything that we can do for him. He has thrown in his hat with Slade. We can't change that. He must change his own mind."

Cyborg eyes then lighted up, as the proverbial lightbulb went on. "Hey, Rae. Have you sensed any sort of mind control on Robin? Maybe Slade is controlling him or something."

"Come to think of it, I haven't sensed much of anything from Robin. It's like I don't even know him anymore, like he's a totally different person."

"I don't know about you guys," said Terra, "but I think it might be possible that that person isn't our Robin. Not the real one."

"Meaning?" asked Star.

"Meaning that once we get out of here, we should try to find him. But, in order to get away, we're going to have to take him out." Starfire seemed unsettled by the prospect of hurting Robin, but Terra came back in, saying, "If we don't, Robin will tip Slade off, and this little insurgency will be over about two seconds after it starts."

Starfire still seemed unsettled, but then said, "Alright."

"Then it's settled," Cyborg said as he stood up. "On our next mission, we're going to break away from Slade." He started to move towards his own room. "I'm going to look at the scans I've taken of the comms and I'll see if I can find a weakness in them." The door closed behind him as he walked away.

Terra then stood. "I'm going to go talk to him."

XxX

The tears continued to flow silently as Beast Boy played the scene in his head over and over. **(A/N: while writing this entire scene, I continually played really sad music from Wolf's Rain. It's really good inspiration for sad stuff.)**

FLASHBACK

Beast Boy stood there as Terra screamed. He closed his eyes to block out her cries, but that only intensified them. _I can't kill this guy_, he thought. _I can't_. He then opened his eyes and felt himself start to cry. As he opened his eyes, they fell onto a loaded pistol. He then closed them again. _No, no I can't_.

He opened them again. Once again, they fell on the pistol. _Do I let him die, or do I let Terra die?_ he asked himself. Tears flowed freely and fell to the pavement. Slowly, he reached down. He felt himself pick up the weapon. _NO! Nononononono I can't do this, I just can't_. He picked up the gun. As he started to sob, he pointed it at the man's forehead _How can I do this?_ he asked himself. _How can I kill an innocent man?_

He looked the police officer directly in the eye, and saw a totally unexpected emotion. Not anger or hate or fear. Understanding. Then, the man spoke, "I don't blame you for doing this."

Beast Boy continued to cry. _I'm about to kill him, and he doesn't blame me! He should hate me, why doesn't he HATE ME!_ He closed his eyes and lifted his head upwards. _Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod. _He felt his finger tighten on the trigger. He reopened his eyes and looked directly at the police officer. _God, forgive me!_ he silently screamed in his head.

Suddenly, he heard a massive bang. He blinked involuntarily and when he saw again, he saw the man lying on the ground. Dead. His eyes were devoid of any sign of life. His blood flowed out of the back of his head. Beast Boy started to shake. _Oh, my God. What have I done?_ He then started to sob. He screamed in anger and threw the pistol through a window into a nearby police cruiser. He dropped to his knees, sobbing. As he drowned in his own thoughts, he felt arms pull him up and close to someone. He didn't know who. He didn't care. All he could think, over and over, was _I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed_...

END OF FLASHBACK

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't answer. He heard the door open. Then a familiar voice sounded, "Beast Boy, are you okay?" It was Terra.

BB laughed. "Am I okay?" He turned around to look at her. "I just killed someone, and you ask me if I'm OKAY!" he screamed at her. He then turned away. He heard her continue to walk towards him. She sat down in front of him.

As her eyes began to fill with tears, she said to him, "I'm so sorry. I should have done something so that you wouldn't have to do that. I'm so - ,"

"No, you didn't do anything," BB interrupted. "There wasn't anything that you could have done," he said, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Gar," she said, using his real name for the first time. "I'm just so sorry."

Though Beast Boy had tried to keep his composure, he felt a lump in his throat and he felt his chest begin to tighten. He looked down as tears fell to the bed. He felt Terra's arms pull her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He encircled her with his arms, putting his head on her shoulder, and crying. All he could say, over and over was, "I killed him. I killed him. I killed him."

She then pulled him up and looked at him. "No," she said. "It wasn't your fault." She paused before continuing. "It was him. He forced you to do it." His eyes fell downwards, but then she shook him, making him look back up at her. "It wasn't your fault."

She then pulled him back into the hug. He kept crying, and she laid her hand on his head, saying softly, "It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm here." She continued to hold him, and as the night went on, she began to realize something. _I love him_.

XxX

The next day, the briefing began again, as if nothing unusual had happened the day before. Once again, Slade was at the head of the table, with the six Titans sitting on the sides, three on each side. Slade was speaking again, but the Titans weren't really paying attention. They were actually thinking about what they planned to do today and how it would affect them in the days to come. Some of the Titans periodically asked questions to make it seem as though they were interested when they were not actually paying any attention at all.

The Titans were on their way to their target building, the Jump City Science Research and Development Center. They drove/flew in silence. BB glanced over at Cyborg, waiting for the sign. Cyborg didn't look back over, so Beast Boy waited, biding his time. Then, he saw Cy nod.

BB landed on the ground and demorphed. He stood directly in the path of Robin, who was speeding up on the R-Cycle. He quickly stopped just short of hitting Beast Boy. He looked at BB with contempt in his eyes. "What do you want?"

BB walked towards Robin, keeping his head and eyes away from Robin's field of vision. "I just want to ask you something," he said. Without any warning or noise, he swung his fist towards Robin's head as hard as he could. Before Robin could even react, the blow connected solidly with the side of his head, sending him flying off of the R-Cycle. He landed on the ground, knocked unconscious.

No sooner had this happened did Cyborg start to work some buttons on his arm. He then nodded. Each of the five remaining Titans took their comm devices out of their ears, laying them on the ground. They then began to run down the block, trying to get out of the range of the comms so that they could talk without Slade listening in on them.

They turned a corner and went down a dark alley. Cyborg kept his eyes on the display in his arm, waiting for the coast to be clear. His indicator light changed from red to green. He stopped and turned around. "We're out of range. We can talk now."

"So," BB said, trying to catch his breath, "where do we go from here?"

"There's a safehouse nearby, remember?" Cyborg said. "We planted about four of them in the city after the H.I.V.E. managed to beat us in our own tower. We can head there."

XxX

About an hour and a half later, the Titans arrived at the safehouse. It normally wouldn't have taken them that long to get there, save for the fact that they had to avoid the now ever-present JCPD patrols that were on the lookout for them. The Titans all spread out around the safehouse, leaving themselves to their own thoughts.

Raven went over to BB and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said.

He looked up, seeming surprised that she was there. "Oh, hi. Is there something you need?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you're okay."

He laughed wryly. "Why?"

Taken aback, she replied, "What do you mean 'why'?"

"I thought that you hated me."

"I don't hate you. It's just that you really annoy me sometimes." He didn't respond, seeming to be put in his place. "And I'm sure that I sometimes annoy you, am I right?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's true."

They sat in silence for a while, until Raven spoke again. "I can help you through this, you know."

"How?"

"I can go into your mind, help you suppress the guilt and anger you feel about this."

He looked up at her, hope in his eyes. "You can really do that?"

"Of course," she said. "I've looked into people's minds before, remember?"

"But…." he stopped in mid-sentence, nervous about continuing. "Would you want to do that? I mean, you suppress your emotions, and if you try to take some of mine away, it might hurt you. It's like you're the emotionless Vulcan who's going to meld with the chaotic human." **(A/N: for those of you who know Star Trek)**

"What?" she asked, confused beyond reason.

He laughed. "Never mind. But anyways, are you sure you want to?"

She inhaled deeply. "If it will help you, then yes."

"Well, okay then," he replied.

She put her hands on his head, near to his forehead. They both closed their eyes. She then spoke softly. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." At the last word, she opened her eyes, dark energy pulsing through them. She went through his emotions, trying to find the guilt and anger. Suddenly, like a dam had broken, they all came rushing towards her at the same time. They nearly managed to break her grip on his mind, but she was strong. She continued to siphon away the guilt and anger, taking it into her own mind a little at a time and then suppressing it within herself as she would normally do.

She then removed her hands from his head. He opened his eyes. She looked at him. She still saw that there was guilt and anger, but it was lessened. She saw some of the person who she knew coming back to life. "Whoa," he said.

"What?"

"It's like someone lifted a five hundred pound weight off of my back. Thanks."

She smiled. "I told you I'd help you."

Later, the Titans gathered for a group meeting, trying to decide how they would defeat Slade and how they would, if possible, restore their own public image. They had been talking in circles for about fifteen minutes.

Finally, Raven stood. "Enough!" she yelled. "We are not getting anywhere. We need to address the first and foremost question that we have. How are we going to defeat Slade?"

A voice came from the darkness. "The way I see it, you're short one member." As the Titans processed and recognized the voice, their mouths began to drop. The mystery man stepped from the shadows, revealing first green pants and then the red shirt that they had all come to recognize over the past couple years. The eyes were then revealed next, those mysterious masked eyes. The black spiked hair appeared last.

"You're going to need my help," said Robin.

XxX

**Author's Note**: And so ends Revelations, Part Two. I've finally finished with Chapter Eight, and now that I've gotten over some pretty bad writer's block, I hope to be getting back into the swing of things. Anyways, what did you think of this cliffhanger? Good? Bad? Horrible? Anyways, till next time on Revelations.

**Next on Revelations**: The Titans finally get some answers as Robin tells the truth. Answers will shock and surprise you as Revelations races towards its stunning conclusion in Chapter Nine – Roll the Hard Six.


End file.
